


4. Последний ключ

by porzellan_maria



Series: Сага Лабиринт дракона [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spy, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совпадения – странная штука.<br/>Иногда это просто смешно, а иногда - оживший кошмар.<br/>И ты выбираешь - принцесса или тигр.<br/>**</p><p>- Я утверждаю, что новый роман Кетрин Треммел «Кровавый покер» не только основан на реальных событиях, а совершенно беспардонный плагиат.</p><p>- Хотелось бы узнать причину такого эмоционально заявления и очень серьезного обвинения. Видимо, замешан личный мотив?</p><p>- Скажу больше, я один из героев этого повествования, нагло похищенного у автора.</p><p>- То есть вы утверждаете, что Дженсен Эклз, указанный в книге как консультант, существо мифическое?</p><p>- Нет, я утверждаю, что именно Дженсен Эклз – автор этого романа. Ведь он тоже один из главных  участников этой истории.</p><p>**<br/>В случае форс-мажорных обстоятельств использовать срочный код служебной связи: Ритуалы!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4.1."Завтрак с акулами"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherin+Punk).



**4.Последний ключ**

_**4.1."Завтрак с акулами"** _

_\- Здравствуйте, дорогие зрители нашей программы! Любители адреналина и чистой правды без прикрас. Сегодня у нас в гостях необычный гость. Вы ни секунду не пожалеете, если останетесь с нами. Сейчас вы видите несколько вариантов в бегущей строке. А пока вы будете присылать смс с вариантами ответов, у нас наступает время рекламной паузы! Не уходите далеко! Вас ждет незабываемый вечер в гостях у Рекса!_

Под натужно-бравурное смешение популярных треков пошло слайд-шоу в честь очередного чудо-средства от облысения и морщин в виде низкокалорийного йогурта без красителей и консервантов. Ведущий «Самого скандального шоу года», человек «без возраста и принципов» и волос (как добавляли недоброжелатели, чьи жалобы пропадали втуне пока рейтинги и цена рекламы зашкаливали), Рекс Марло привычно заорал на свою ассистентку:

\- Где мой латте с корицей? Черт, Алесса, сделай усилие над собой и я поверю, что ты не зомби!

Алесса не откликнулась – трудно что-то отвечать, когда рот заклеен скотчем. Зато раздался какой-то полузнакомый голос:

\- Рекс, потише, а то ботокс разойдется.

\- Кто это?

\- Сейчас узнаешь, когда будешь брать у меня интервью.

\- Если это какой-то розыгрыш, то он будет стоить кому-то очень дорого.

\- Это не розыгрыш, а твой отказ от моего предложения будет стоить тебе жизни.

\- Что?

\- Для скандального ведущего у тебя на редкость однообразный лексикон, но если ты не выпустишь меня в эфир сейчас на моих условиях, то живым ты отсюда не выйдешь.

Рекс почувствовал нервный озноб, но не успел ничего сказать, как почувствовал прикосновение холодного металла на шее.

\- Ты должен дать мне маску и преобразователь голоса

\- Но, принцесса…

\- У нее желудочный грипп. Внезапно, но излечимо, а вот горло, перерезанное армейским ножом – это совершенно необратимый процесс.

\- Сейчас здесь будет охрана.

\- Не будет, сигнализации вне игры, как и твоя ассистентка.

Рекс попытался отклониться, но острое лезвие укусило его как безжалостный москит в тропиках. Ладони покрылись липким и холодным потом, а во рту наступила великая засуха – он осознал, что это не ужасный розыгрыш, а отвратительная реальность, в которой нет никакого значения, какой величины у тебя рейтинг и как сильно боятся тебя знаменитости.

Он нажал кнопку «И» (изменить): код для форс-мажорных изменений в программе, в студии наступило затемнение, а за фальш-колоннами отъехала стена, скрывающая реквизит для таких случаев – для сохранения таинственности и конфиденциальности. В этот раз при смс-голосовании по поводу кандидатуры гостя выигрыш не достался никому.

\- Я утверждаю, что новый роман Кетрин Треммел «Кровавый покер» не только основан на реальных событиях, а совершенно беспардонный плагиат.

\- Хотелось бы узнать причину такого эмоционально заявления и очень серьезного обвинения. Видимо, замешан личный мотив?

\- Скажу больше, я один из героев этого повествования, нагло похищенного у автора.

\- То есть вы утверждаете, что Дженсен Эклз, указанный в эпиграфе как консультант, существо мифическое?

\- Нет, я утверждаю, что именно Дженсен Эклз – автор этого романа. Ведь он тоже один из участников этой истории. Мы вместе ее написали.

\- Этой истории? «Великого передела казино»?

\- Не было никакого передела…

Затемнение и музыка прервали передачу на самом интересном моменте. От звонков студийные телефоны раскалились - не помогало, что они много канальные и что их больше дюжины, казалось, вся Америка сошла с ума, желая позвонить и разобраться в происходящем.  
**  
Когда каждый день существуешь в относительном сознании лишь благодаря дюжине таблеток, когда мигрень – это постоянный спутник любой умственной нагрузки, то телевизор – последнее на что ты будешь тратить свое свободное время в периоды «просветления» от морока болезни. Что интересного может принести рупор рекламы и политики? Новости, от которых будут сниться кошмары? Зрелища, достойные Колизея? Фильмы, достойные воспоминаний? Ток-шоу в прямом эфире как квинтэссенция лжи во имя спонсора и пафоса под видом политкорректности?

Музыка, которую никто бы не запомнил, если бы не зажигательный видеоряд из кадров, актуальных на данный момент для всех, кто не против посмотреть на женские ноги или декольте до пупа, или, для самых раскрепощенных – кастинг для мужского стриптиза в антураже BDSM?

Но иногда невозможно игнорировать факты, когда они буквально вторгаются в твой стеклянный дом, штурмуют башню из слоновой кости и издевательски хохочут, попирая приватность и уединенность. Что не сделаешь во имя рейтингов и рекламных бюджетов. Что не сделаешь с ножом у горла. Но никто не может предусмотреть все. Не в реальной жизни.  
***  
\- Дженсен? Вы имеете в виду Дженсена Росса, главного героя этого триллера?

\- Дженсен Росс Эклз – так зовут одного из реальных участников Великого ограбления, если верить газетам. Но это неважно.

\- У вас есть бесспорные доказательства или это просто изощренный пиар книги? Если последняя догадка верна, то по данным интернет-магазинов продажи взлетели, как столбик термометра в Сахаре. Все издательские склады опустели, а желающим приходиться записываться в списки…

\- Хорошо, на мгновение допустим, что это правда. Вот никто бы двадцать лет назад не поверил, что в Белом доме будет президент не WASP, а вот заседает. Поэтому проясните для зрителей свою роль в этой истории. Кто вы в этой истории? Мужской или женский персонаж? Для начала выясним хотя бы это.

\- Для начала ты прекратишь эту напыщенную болтовню, а я передам личное послание для Дженсена Росса Эклза: «Я приду за тобой, мне для коллекции пригодятся твои глаза! Я их заберу, и никто меня не остановит!».

Затемнение прервало скандальную трансляцию, а шквал звонков обрушился на телестудию. А букмекеры принимали ставки – сколько часов осталось жить Дженсену Эклзу.  
***  
Зеркало слегка запотело – он все умывался и умывался, непонятно какой по счету раз, а лицо по-прежнему пылало аллергическим румянцем. Дженсен очень некстати включил телевизор и попал на «Шоу Рекса» - теперь нужно было удержать себя, не дать панической лавине увлечь себя. Если это произойдет, то жертвы будут немного значительнее, чем разбитые дизайнерские стаканчики в ванной и разгромленная гостиная.

Только-только все стало налаживаться. Когда ночные шорохи получили само обычное объяснение – воры взломали базу охранного агентства и решили поживиться на вилле писателя.  
***  
\- Да все эти писаки - просто психи, подумаешь – столовое серебро. Он бы и не заметил. Кто же знал, что он по ночам шляется по дому? – вор постарше откровенно издевался над следователем.

Джеффри Дин Морган, детектив, презрительно прищурился и ничего не сказал. Слова тут ничего бы не изменили. У него были сутки, а потом этот хмырь через сутки выйдет под залог. И поминай, как звали! Молодой напарник неудачливого грабителя с самого начала начал косить под невменяемого. Все это дело было гнилым. Двойное дно. Все обстоятельства неудавшегося преступления просто кричали об этом. И он точно знает, что вот это дело он раскроет и докажет, что не зря остался здесь после ранения и гибели напарника.  
***  
Джаред тогда радовался как ребенок на ярмарке. Еще бы – никаких киллеров, никаких психов, никакой круглосуточной охраны. Да еще Дженсен, вынужденный разделить этот бескрайний оптимизм, согласился надиктовать ему часть книги взамен утраченной рукописи, а издательство, сраженное таким поворотом событий и безжалостным юристом – составителем авторского контракта, скрепя зубами, передвинуло дедлайн на три недели. Джаред закончил на неделю раньше. Свободное время он посвятил, помимо беспощадной редактуры с пяти до семи, «разнообразному досугу». Преимущественно в спальне с Дженсеном. Именно эти развлечения практически прогнали кошмары и дарили здоровый и безмятежный и безмятежный сон.

Джаред был сейчас в издательстве, когда черт его дернул – включить телевизор, чтобы посмотреть новости – впервые за всю неделю. И посмотрел. В гостиную теперь страшно заходить, в зеркало лучше не смотреть.

Неужели это Айс? Или кто это еще может быть?

Стук в дверь прервал бесплодные размышления. Это был точно не Джаред.

***


	2. 4.2. There will be blood

_**4.2. There will be blood** _

Когда читаешь в газетах о том, что какая-то очередная «спасительница овечек и котиков» десять лет не только переписывалась с каким-нибудь маньяком или серийным убийцей, осужденным бессрочно, но и успела выйти за него замуж, то последнее о чем ты думаешь, что когда-то ты пополнишь ряды этих странных женщин. Хоть и не по своей воле. Ты пойдешь, полная презрения к навязанной роли, на которую ты согласилась не под дулом пистолета, а благодаря другому рычагу, более ценному для тебя сейчас, когда жизнь вдруг вновь обрела цвет и вкус – шантаж, старый, добрый шантаж.

Зачем это нужно, Северин ей не объяснил. Это не его метод. Его метод - засыпать собеседника градом вопросов, оглушить и обескуражить водопадом и фейерверком из фактов и ассоциаций. «Информационный белый шум». А сам он при этом анализирует потоки новой информации и плетет свои сети, психологические. Никакой этики, никаких запретов и пределов. Все – во благо результата! Зачем ему понадобился еще один помешанный на Эклзе ей, по большому счету было не очень-то и интересно – в свете открывшихся фактов о ее продолжительности жизни и здоровье. Слишком много факторов помешало успешному воплощению ее плана. Но она все равно не отступится. Пока она едет в тюрьму для разговора с «молчащим киллером», она может все обдумать и найти то искомое слабое место в методе, которое помешало ему сработать так, как надо.

Джаред стоит этого. Как Париж стоил мессы. Она посмотрела на себя в зеркало и сразу же отвернулась – бессонные ночи и мучительные разговоры с Северином не прошли даром. Никакой кофе, никакая люксовая косметика не могли превратить зомби в Белоснежку, но лишь одна мысль о Джареде и возможном совместном будущем разбудила Спящую красавицу от смертельного забытья. Иллюзия призрачной надежды вывела ее из морока и почти потустороннего холода не-жизни.  
***  
Тюрьма выглядела унылой пародией на архитектурные идеи Корбюзье: функциональность, возведенная в куб. Застывший в камне позабытый шлягер. Бетон, украшенный колючей проволокой с оранжевой рябью заключенных и черными диезами охраны. Комната для разговоров когда-то была белоснежной, время было безжалостным к дешевой краске и режиму пенитициарной экономии в штате. Стены выглядели как декорации в заштатном театре. Заунывная безнадежность. Но вот ее собеседник совершенно не соответствовал ее представлениям о том, как должен выглядеть «киллер-молчальник». Если бы она умела бы вырезать лица из дерева, не говоря уже о камне, то такой образ стал бы тотемом Воина. Лицо, будто натянутый лук: брови - тетива, сжатые губы – наконечник стрелы. По мнению Северина, она должна была вызвать у него интерес и заставить нарушить обет молчания.  
***  
Он бы легко отклонил это предложение, но по информации из надежных источников, Северин мог, действительно, помочь в пересмотре дела. Дела, которого не должно было быть! Как и не должен был остаться в живых этот чертов мальчишка! С мистером Саквояжником разделалась судьба. Мойры, видимо, в тот день неслабо повеселились, когда этого гаденыша нечаянно подстрелил ревнивый муж. Их черному юмору он не переставал удивляться. Но день посещений удивил его еще больше. Посетитель. Посетительница, с которой, по просьбе Северина, он должен обсудить этого чертова Эклза! Говорить он с ней не будет - хватит с Северина и списка фраз и некоторых моментов из прошлой жизни Дженсена Росса Эклза, но вот теперь он точно знает, с кем у него будут жаркие сны!  
***  
\- Ну, ты знаешь, что он сначала стреляет, а потом спрашивает, как в Техасе.

\- И поэтому его перевели к нам, чтобы у нас теперь голова болела, как писать отчеты?

\- Нет, там темная история. Ему пришлось застрелить напарника, который сам чуть его не убил.

\- И его просто перевели?

\- Это не на задании, все случилось из-за женщины. Как троянская война из-за прекрасной Елены.

\- О, черт…

Джеффри вошел, когда разговор двух сплетников был в самом разгаре, поэтому услышал достаточно, чтобы разозлиться. Но слова не успели даже оформиться, как дверь, где сидел лейтенант Бауэр, распахнулась, и оттуда донеслось: «Морган, зайдите в кабинет». В кабинете его ждал сюрприз.

\- Познакомьтесь с новым напарником, детектив Коллинз, детектив Морган. Вы будете вместе работать над этим последним ограблением. Личная просьба мэра. Идите и возвращайтесь в пятницу за ордером.

\- Вы предлагаете раскрыть дело за два дня?

\- Морган, а мне говорили, что вы быстро работаете. Никому нельзя верить.

\- Коллинз, Морган, выметайтесь. До пятницы вы мне тут не нужны.  
***  
\- Коллинз, прекрати ухмыляться - и так тошно.

\- Морган, вот скажи, ты, правда, такой хороший стрелок?

\- Провел бессонную ночь над загадкой этой недели?

\- Нет, просто я собираюсь в тир пострелять. Не хочешь присоединиться?

\- И на что спорим? На сотню. Мне как раз лишний доход не помешает. Кот не может жить без куриного филе. Избалованное чудовище.

\- На две. Спорим на две сотни, что не выбьешь все пятнадцать мишеней в яблочко.

\- А ты, Морган, азартный. Это хорошо. Мне на виски еще хватит.

\- Не будь так уверен, Коллинз.  
***  
\- И что мы будем делать?

\- Ничья. Такой вариант мы не предусмотрели. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты в отличной форме. Прости, не поверил в местные легенды.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты не только укротитель котов.

\- Короче, снайпер, предлагаю пойти в бар и…

\- Лучше ко мне домой. Или кот будет беспокоиться?

\- Он сейчас в санатории, шучу – в «кошачьей гостинице». Я скоро перееду, а в этой квартире не разрешают держать животных. Так что, показывай дорогу, Морган!  
***  
\- Дженсен, что у тебя с голосом? Я сейчас приеду.

\- Поздно, Джаред.

\- Мойра? Как ты…

\- Тише, Джаред. Нам нужно поговорить. Пока есть такая возможность. И еще – никакой, полиции.

\- Пусть Дженсен скажет, как он себя чувствует.

\- Тридцать секунд, и через полчаса ты должен быть здесь.

\- Девять баллов, обещают грозу.

\- Я буду через четверть часа.

\- Я как раз успею приготовить кофе, дорогой.

***


	3. 4.3. Счастливое число Дженсена: Дорога из хлебных крошек

**_4.3. Счастливое число Дженсена: Дорога из хлебных крошек_ **

\- Дело сделано. И что дальше по плану, Северин? Или, как всегда – импровизируешь?

\- Не дерзи, открывай конверт и делай все точно по инструкции.

\- Конверт? Ты это о чем?

\- Открой сумку и открой ежедневник – на самой последней странице. Когда все сделаешь, позвони. Телефон на обороте. Удачи, дорогая Сара!  
**  
\- Коллинз, тебя бросила жена из-за того, что ты был женат на работе. Я стрелял в напарника из-за своей жены…

\- А мне говорили, что убил.

\- Нет, я прострелил ему колено. При самозащите.

\- Лавры доктора Хауса не дают покоя, Морган?

\- Короче, тебе не кажется, что в нашей программе какой-то системный сбой?

\- Ты предлагаешь устроить благотворительный концерт по этому поводу?

\- Нет, мы можем открыть детективное агентство. Я даже придумал название. «Счастливое число».

\- Морган, а ты случайно не забыл, что нам нужно раскрыть это дело?

\- Я говорю о будущем. Думаю глобально. Работаю на опережение. Моя интуиция мне подсказывает, что, скорее всего, до льготной пенсии мы не дотянем.

\- Все равно, мне непонятно, по какой ассоциации наша успешная стрельба в тире привела тебя к таким замыслам?

\- Просто нужно видеть картину в целом. Ладно, а теперь - к делу. Твои соображения об этом писателе?

\- Ну, все просто – я не читал его триллеров. Как-то не довелось. Не мой формат, но моя жена просто без ума от них. Она до сих пор не верит, что это пишет мужчина. А я, честно говоря, не могу объяснить, почему все так с ним носятся. «Знаток психологии», «из кровавых линий перед вами предстает новая реальность», «эти книги – готовые сценарии». Просто зубы сводит от этой рекламы насилия.

\- Кто бы говорил. Впрочем, к делу это и правда не относится. Все это политика. Наша основная задача сейчас – убедить мистера Падалеки, что его жизнь вне опасности, а его бойфренду, Дженсену Эклзу, тоже ничего не угрожает. Никаких наемных киллеров, никаких сталкеров-маньяков. Все это – просто цепь совпадений. Так бывает не только в книгах.

\- И для такого дела нужны объединенные силы двух снайперов?

\- А ты предпочел заниматься бумажной работой – анализировать и составлять графики?

\- А, понятно. Воспитательная работа для успокоения нервов у друзей мэра.

\- Очень похоже на такой вариант. А мне книги, кстати, понравились. Я понимаю твою жену, но я сразу не поверил, что писала женщина. Особенно это заметно в последней, про ограбление казино.  
**  
\- Где он?

\- Как невежливо, мистер Падалеки, что случилось с вашими манерами? Погибли в лопастях вертолета?

\- Мойра, не испытывайте мое терпение!

\- А то, что? Привяжете к стулу и проведете допрос первой степени?

\- Это свежая мысль, но свои эротические фантазии воплотите с кем-нибудь более сговорчивым. Где Дженсен? Что вы с ним сделали? Как это вообще стало возможным?

\- Правильные вопросы задаешь, Джаред, правильные, но, видимо, ты сейчас медленно соображаешь. Еще одна попытка, и, возможно, ты догадаешься. «Третий человек», если взять ассоциацию из фильма-нуар.

\- Ты лжешь! Этого не может быть!

\- Не верь, но это правда. Дженсен – это совсем не тот человек, который тебе нужен.

\- Да ты просто дипломированный специалист по настоящей правде! Не заговаривай мне зубы. Где он? Я сам разберусь со своим близким кругом!

\- Да я вижу, ты пойдешь на все ради грабителя и убийцы. Очень великодушно.

\- Мойра, лучше баллотируйся в сенат, а не трать время на психотерапию. Талантливая демагогия обеспечит тебе безбедную старость. А быстрый ответ на мой вопрос сохранит жизнь. Кто с ним? Кто приказал тебе это сделать?

\- Это была услуга. Его имя тебе не поможет ничем. Если ты думаешь, что я преувеличиваю, то ты ошибаешься. И более того, если ты попытаешься на меня надавить, то я не позвоню в условленное время, что автоматически даст «зеленый свет» для ток-шоу о твоей книге и Дженсене.

\- Что?

\- Имя Айс тебе о чем-то говорит?

\- Но он в тюрьме, и он не разговаривает уже почти полгода.

\- А для меня он сделал исключение. Представляешь, какой эксклюзив? «Молчаливый киллер» рассказывает о своем подельнике, предавшем его ради денег.

\- Это чушь, в которой дыр больше, чем в старой паутине! Кто в это поверит?

\- Хлеба и зрелищ – этот стиль жизни еще никто не отменил. Поверят все те, кто считает, что преступники – это или сверхлюди с манией или идеей фикс, или писаные красавцы с роковыми страстями.

«И это все записано теперь на диктофон», - Джаред криво улыбнулся и повторил, четко и медленно выговаривая все слова:

\- А теперь спрашиваю в последний раз, где Дженсен?

Мойра расхохоталась и подошла так близко, что по голливудским меркам это было уже неприлично.

\- В надежном месте, и тебе до него не добраться, пока ты не сделаешь кое-что…

Что же нужно было сделать Джареду, узнать не получилось – двери распахнулись, снесенные спецотрядом во главе с детективом Коллинзом:

\- Стоять! Вы арестованы за похищение и покушение на убийство!  
**  
Обыск дома ничего не дал – ни единой зацепки, ни малейшего намека на то, как и кто похитил Дженсена. Мойра отказалась говорить до появления адвоката. Коллинз взял ее под стражу и повез в участок, отказавшись от вертолета. По периметру осталась охрана под руководством детектива Моргана. Джаред почувствовал, что просто умирает от голода. Шок схлынул и навалилась тяжесть и апатия. Он пошел на кухню и начал бездумно открывать все шкафчики в поисках неизвестно чего. Потом открыл холодильник, взял сок в кувшине. Там что-то звякнуло. Он вылил все в стакан. И на дне блеснул источник необычного звука. Это было кольцо. Кольцо Дженсена. С узкой бриллиантовой «дорожкой». Джаред зажмурился, вытирая липкие от сока пальцы, пытаясь представить логическую цепочку и последовательность событий.

Бриллиантами можно оставить след, незаметно для похитителя. Значит, нужно осмотреть все гладкие поверхности, где, возможно, Дженсену что-то удалось написать. Апатию и голод как рукой сняло. Джаред как гончая начал искать следы и знаки. Он начал осмотр со спальни. Раздвинул портьеры и лег на ковер, чтобы увидеть возможный знак в косом свете. Потом попытался подвинуться, чтобы принять более удобное положение для поиска и рука скользнула под кровать – там вместо идеально ровной полировки паркета он ощутил какие-то неровности. Когда он включил фонарик, который чуть не разбился из-за дрожащих рук, то увидел, что на паркете косо написано: « Leo ».

***


	4. 4.4. Крепкий орешек

strong> _4.4. Крепкий орешек_

\- Так и будешь молчать, Дженсен? Меня тут просили передать тебе привет от Лео. Он все еще хочет с тобой поквитаться. За тобой должок.

\- А Вам-то какая в этом радость или печаль?

\- Твой мозг.

\- Слава Лектора не дает покоя?

\- Мозг не только едят, его еще изучают в научных целях.

\- Так вот, кто любимый профессор Мойры! Только что-то не припомню, чтобы она о вас упоминала в настоящем времени.

\- Трудно вспоминать о своих ошибках молодости, к тому же она думала, что меня уже нет в живых.

\- А вы как феникс возродились из пепла и теперь до смерти убалтываете доверчивых простофиль, да еще и деньги с них за это берете. А теперь решили убить двух зайцев.

\- Очень заметно, что вы провели много времени с писателем.

\- Что не отменяет истинности моих суждений и тупости Лео.

\- Что-то многовато недоверия для такого юного возраста.

\- Лео – самодовольный идиот, и никакие деньги этого не исправят.

\- Он считает по-другому и хочет получить свои деньги и тебя в свое полное распоряжение.

\- В обмен на что?

\- Не на что, а на кого - на Джареда, конечно. Он останется в живых. У киллера выкупят и аннулируют контракт. А я получу материал для своих исследований.

\- Знание превыше всего? Цель оправдывает средства? И для чего? Для какой цели? Эликсир вечной жизни? Философский камень?

\- Почти угадали, мистер Эклз. Лекарство от страха. Сыворотка идеального солдата, киллера без страха и упрека.

\- И вы так уверены, что Лео сдержит свои обещания, а его планы никто не сможет нарушить?

\- А почему бы и не выиграть, если играешь краплеными картами по своим правилам.

\- Скажите, а кошмары вас не мучают, профессор?

\- Нет, наша общая знакомая заботится об этом. Вот, кстати, и она.

\- Дани?

\- Ты удивлен, женишок?

\- Не больше, чем искусством хирургов Калифорнии.

\- Я бы тебя поцеловала, но, боюсь, ты не оценишь, а Северин приревнует.

\- Так вот как ты решила поступить. Да, ты не суеверна, да и нашла себе бойфренда себе под стать. Бонни и Клайд на новый лад.

\- Дани, прекращай болтать – не трать время попусту. Через десять минут здесь будет Лео со своими «гориллами», а я еще не завершил беседу с нашим гостем.

\- Он меня не узнает. Я все изменила, даже тату сделала на плече.

\- Возможно, но что помешает Дженсену просветить его на этот счет?

\- Он весь твой, дорогуша. И не забудь, меня теперь зовут Серена.

\- Псевдоним с намеком, Дани. Не думаю, профессор, что у вас получится…

\- Тише, тише, засыпай… - мерный голос Северина, который крепко держал Дженсена за руку, стал замедляться, перед глазами зарябили мушки, они закружились как на бешеной карусели, и все вокруг потемнело.  
**  
\- Я все понимаю, мистер Падалеки, вы имеете все основания для таких предположений, - детектив Морган даже не пытался скрыть свое раздражение. В данном случае пострадал карандаш. Морган разгадывал кроссворд, когда «писатель мэра» пришел со своей новой безумной идеей.

\- Детектив, вы не понимаете, сколько ему пришлось пережить аз последнее время.

\- Если его похитили, то скоро позвонят с требованием выкупа…

\- Этот человек собирается его убить, ему не нужен выкуп. Он и так владелец половины казино в Атлантик-сити!

\- Подождите, вы говорите о Лео Флавиани? Тогда это серьезно, - противная резь в желудке подтвердила, что все это правда, а не фантазии или, не дай бог, изощренный пиар книги. Мэра детектив Морган просто на дух не переносил.

\- Более того, вчера в ток-шоу передали послание от киллера, работавшего на Лео. Айс вообще-то сидит в тюрьме за грабеж и убийство охранника, но для мафии нет стен и границ.

\- Мистер Падалеки, давайте не будем забегать вперед. Я понял, что все очень серьезно. Но, где мы должны его искать? У вас есть версии?

Тем временем Джаред методично опустошал весь холодильник, исследуя его содержимое на предмет пропущенных «хлебных крошек». Но там ничего не было.

\- Мистер Падалеки, я предлагаю вернуться в вашу спальню и еще раз осмотреть пол под кроватью и спальню. Скорее всего, вторая зацепка где-то поблизости. Я предлагаю вам свою помощь.

\- Идемте, если вы знаете, кто такой Лео, и насколько он не умеет прощать, то нужно очень поторопиться.

Морган выбросил обломки карандаша в корзину и поднялся следом за Джаредом на второй этаж. Спальня впечатляла размерами. Вообще-то это была спальня, переходящая в кабинет, поэтому большая часть свободного пространства, незанятого великанской кроватью с резной спинкой, была усеяна книгами и бумагами. Творческий беспорядок. Нормальная картина для писателя и кошмар для поисков. Вместе с Джаредом они сдвинули кровать чуть в сторону. В самой глубине, под стенкой, горел огонек включенного диктофона.  
***  
\- Северин, ты что задумал?

\- Серена, помолчи хоть немного, или тебя тоже загипнотизировать?

\- Так ты входишь в роль перед приездом великого и ужасного Лео?

\- А ты, я так понимаю, входишь в роль блондинки с силиконом?

\- Очень правильное впечатление, учти, что Лео просто на дух не выносит умных людей, тем более, женщин.

\- Думаю, Дженсен, без сознания и полностью в его власти, в качестве трофея, примирит его с моим повышенным айкью.  
Я тебя предупредила. Что не так с планом – уехать со всеми деньгами на Гавайи?

\- Ты собираешься учить меня, как манипулировать людьми?

\- Нет, я просто не хочу делать еще одну пластику. И все, слышишь, они уже тут!  
***  
\- Почему вы решили, что знаете, где это находится? Серена Марни, как название крема от морщин по цене самолета.

\- Так называется вилла моей «неумершей» мачехи. Не удивлюсь, если она в этом замешана.

\- Вот я и говорю, что про казино книга мне очень по вкусу пришлась – теперь понятно, почему.

\- Все, мэр сказал, что с вашим лейтенантом он все сам утрясет. Через пять минут мы будем там.

\- Как это? Телепортируемся?

\- Нет, просто приземлимся на площадку для вертолета.

\- Но они услышат и смогут скрыться!

\- Нет, так просто они не отделаются – на выезде в засаде их будет поджидать подкрепление с вашим напарником.

***  



	5. 4.5. Человек, который слишком много знал: Иногда они возвращаются

**_4.5. Человек, который слишком много знал: Иногда они возвращаются_ **

Они не успели далеко уехать, как Коллинз остановил машину и нагнулся за руль, будто бы что-то поднять, Мойра не стала долго ждать и попыталась выскочить из машины, но наручники удержали ее на месте. Она совсем забыла об этой досадной детали.

\- Погоди, Сара, куда ты собралась? Что вдруг замолчала, красотка?

\- Мы же договорились. Практически подписали двухсторонний контракт.

\- Не помню такого. Извини, не вижу договора – очки сломались, надо новые купить. Не знаешь, где денег взять?

\- Коллинз, осталась всего неделя, и у тебя будет твой пай в казино.

\- Бла-бла. Три месяца болтовни и жалкие подачки на корм коту.

\- Коллинз, если ты меня не отпустишь, то все сорвется. У меня еще одно дело осталось незаконченным.

\- Как печально, просто ужас какой-то. Дай найду платочек.

\- Коллинз, прекращай цирк!

\- Как ты себе это представляешь?

\- Просто, ты меня довозишь до города и…

\- И что, привожу тебя в квартиру и сразу вылетаю с работы?

\- Нет, у меня другой план.

\- У тебя есть минута, чтобы меня удивить.  
***  
\- Привет, Ласло. Лила мне сказала, что ты хочешь со мной поговорить. Куда пропала? Да так, были личные дела и старые долги. Скажи, что ты знаешь про некоего Айса? Да, «молчаливого киллера». Я так и думала. И еще скажи мне, сколько сейчас стоит заказ. Да, для меня. Срок – сейчас, в ближайшие два часа, в крайнем случае – завтра до обеда. Нет, не старая любовь, а незаконченный гештальт, ты меня понимаешь. Да, я знаю, надо было тебя сразу попросить, но мы тогда были еще не так хорошо знакомы. Лила собиралась к тебе на выходные в гости. Да, доставили, у нас весь офис в цветах, как у кинозвезд. Нет, я не буду заниматься самодеятельностью – у меня есть дела поважнее, надо разобраться с некоторыми этико-медицинскими вопросами. Да, жду от тебя подтверждения, что это возможно.

Мойра осторожно положила трубку старомодного белого телефона и сосредоточилась на своем плане «поговори с врачом-обманщиком, пока с его папочкой разберется профессиональный киллер». Она в раздражении – мысли разбегались как волны, разбиваясь о каменную набережную, как она не поняла, что это все фикция, почему поверила в самый плохой сценарий? - вытащила всю одежду из гардероба и разложила на покрывале. Но вся одежда вдруг показалась пыльной и старой, как та, что отдают на благотворительность, или которую отдают бедным родственникам вместе с лицемерными улыбками и бесплатными советами о жизни. Ей хватило минуты раздумий для принятия решения. «Это безумие! Зачем покупать новую одежду, чтобы надеть ее один раз? Ведь потом ее придется выбросить, заметая следы», - слабый голосок экономной рациональности был заглушен насмешливым отпором тайного шопоголика: «Какого черта! Живем один раз, и это всего лишь деньги, и кто сказал, что убийца должен выглядеть как бездомный попрошайка. Наоборот, вызывающий наряд отвлекает от лица. Можно сэкономить на гриме, например». Как бы то ни было, Мойра быстро собралась: взяла свою карточку для таких целей – со старым именем и другим адресом, накинула легкий плащ – весна была уже почти похожа на лето, но вечером было все еще свежо, и спустилась на автостоянку.  
***  
Больница, частная клиника «Палома», светилась бело-голубым неоновым сиянием, как космический корабль из детского фильма про НЛО и бесстрашных космических рейнджеров.

Но ни Мойре, ни Далиле, которая немедленно бросила все дела агентства на секретаршу и приехала как группа поддержки, было не до красот ландшафтного дизайна и футуристической архитектуры. Их ждал очень неприятный разговор с доктором – лжецом и клятвопреступником.

О своем моральном облике, как ни странно, Мойра была очень высокого мнения. Как и все мегаломаны или шизоиды. В ее гармоничную картину мира прекрасно вписывалось абсолютно все, как в работы Херста: и крестный-мафиози, и молочная сестра – подельница будущего … скорее всего, убийства, и нарушение врачебной тайны в личных целях, и сговор с киллером, и подкуп полицейского в корыстных целях.

***  
В клинике их ждал неприятный сюрприз – вместо хрупкой блондинки с глазами раненого олененка, в приемной доктора Хораса Гудвина (у врачей тоже распространены псевдонимы со смыслом) сидела Маленькая разбойница или подурневшая от несправедливости мира Белоснежка. И совсем неволшебное зеркало ей как раз об этом напомнило. Было видно, что настроение ей никто сегодня не улучшит – ни принцев, ни шейхов поблизости не было, а две холеные блондинки почти ее возраста никак не могли поднять ей уровень эндорфинов. Мойра не успела даже задуматься, как им лучше поступить, как не-Белоснежка вдруг просто набросилась на Далилу, которая хотела спросить у нее, занят ли сейчас доктор:

\- Уходите отсюда, пока я не вызвала полицию! – секретарша буквально стала изрыгать пламя и на минуту показалось, что за огромным столом, сверкающим хромом, сидит дракон с красными когтями.

\- В чем дело, мисс Наэма? Что за непозволительные вольности? – Далила мгновенно сориентировалась, прочитав бейдж, украшенный буквами с кокетливыми завитушками и очень заметный на груди нулевого размера, затянутой в белоснежный нейлон.

\- Я знаю, что вы задумали! Вам это не сойдет с рук! – «Дракон» Наэма в раздражении нечаянно сбросила гору бумаг и смахнула телефон на пол.

Трубка только коснулась паркета, как сразу раздался жалобный писк, будто под столом сидел голодный щенок.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, но мне совершенно не нравится такой подход. Дайте жалобную книгу, - Далила старалась говорить с максимально возможной стервозностью, в фирменном стиле самодовольных домохозяек из пригорода, развлекающихся послеобеденным шопингом с платиновой карточкой мужа в бутиках Родео-драйв.

Тем временем Наэма подняла телефон и кипу папок, а потом достала из кармана очки, которые мгновенно были устроены на переносицу. Это действие оказало поистине волшебное действие на состояние духа и выражение лица нервной секретарши:

\- О господи, я обозналась! Ничего не вижу без очков! – с этими словами она опять неудачно повернулась, свалив все бумаги и телефон снова на паркет, и неожиданно залилась горючими слезами, выходя из драконьего облика в модус принцессы на горошине.

Мойра тем временем проскользнула в кабинет доктора Гудвина. Он занимался очень странными для хирурга манипуляциями: скармливал кипу бумаг в шредер, работавший на полную мощность.

\- Добрый день, Хорас! Как оно – спать после трудов неправедных?

\- Мойра, вы должны понять…

\- Да, вы правы, я все прекрасно поняла. Я вам помогу, чтобы кошмары вам никогда не приснились.

С этими словами Мойра раскрыла сумочку.

\- Но, стойте, вы же должны быть в тюрьме! Не нужно меня убивать!

\- Хорас, родителей не выбирают, но вот заводить любовницу на работе. Использовать служебное положение …. Дурной вкус. Так, что я, можно сказать, творю благо и улучшаю карму! Прощайте, доктор Гудвин!  
***  
\- Коллинз! Возьми трубку! Черт побери, где ты? Немедленно перезвони, чертов параноик!

Морган устало бросил телефон и сдавил голову руками – от всей этой сегодняшней чехарды хотелось напиться, а он был в завязке уже год. Год, как он пристрелил своего напарника – по совместительству и прихоти судьбы, бывшего лучшего друга и любовника уже бывшей жены. Нужно срочно придумать план Б, чтобы найти Дженсена, задержать его похитителей, а не терзаться от назойливых мыслей – не случилось ли чего и с этим напарником.

***


	6. 4.6. Головокружение: 39 ступеней

**_4.6. Головокружение: 39 ступеней_ **

 

\- Долго еще будешь чистить ствол?

\- В армии нам говорили, что самый быстрый способ получить пулю – не почистить своё оружие.

\- В морской пехоте нам говорили, что самый быстрый способ почистить оружие – пристрелить из него парочку человек.

\- Когда ты в последний раз был в этой стране, друг? Звонка сегодня не будет. Тебе не помешает оздоровительный отдых. И не забудь, ты в тылу врага. Попадёшься – ты сам за себя.  
**  
\- Его настоящее имя – Росс Алек Маккой. Окончил полицейскую академию в 2003. С тех пор все рабочие записи отсутствуют. Похоже, полиция ЛА хорошенько поработала, чтобы скрыть его личность, включая фальшивый номер соц. страхования.

\- Ну, значит, кто-то узнал, что он коп. Нужно предупредить его.

\- Он знал, на что подписывался.

\- Ошибемся... и вреда будет больше, чем пользы.  
**  
\- Надеюсь, его новому другу повезет больше. Джеффри обычно использует людей, а потом от них избавляется. Помню похороны его прежнего напарника, будто бы это было вчера.

\- Мне не нужно объяснять вам, что случится, если прикрытие Маккоя будет раскрыто.

\- И вы хотите, чтобы я нашла «крота».

\- Мне просто нужно, чтобы вы объяснили мне систему. Кто мог знать о том, что Маккой работает под прикрытием?

\- Только его куратор.

\- Что насчёт тех, кто имеет доступ к его досье?

\- Досье на агентов под прикрытием хранятся в бумажном виде, чтобы такие, как вы, не могли взломать их.

\- Ваши слова ранят, детектив.

\- Файлы хранятся в сейфах, в комнате, контролируемой людьми из бюро внутренних дел. Однако только куратор знает комбинацию к сейфу своего подопечного. Попытаешься взломать - отдел внутренних расследований сошлет тебя в тюрягу.

\- Нам нужно уничтожить досье Маккоя до того, как его изымут.

\- Нам? Взлом штаба полицейского управления преследуется по всей строгости закона.

\- У меня все схвачено. Я сам займусь своими делами, а ты занимайся своими.  
***  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, что вы говорите мне не все.

\- Честно говоря, не понимаю, зачем все это раскапывать, зачем вызывать тени прошлого и тревожить людей, которым это совершенно ни к чему.

\- Мне нужна моя жизнь, со всеми трещинами, падениями и предательствами. Жизнь, а не сценарий слезливой мелодрамы!

\- Хорошо, ключевое слово: «фарфор». Прощайте, Алек Маккой!  
***  
«Да что ты с ним носишься, Северин! Он же не фарфоровый! А что – хорошее прозвище для будущего неопознанного трупа – Фарфор!», - Лео коротко расхохотался, как довольная гиена у ног раненого льва.

_Чернота стала рассеиваться и распадаться._

_Фарфор – слово со звоном рассыпается на кусочки._

_Алек, Алек, детектив Маккой._

_Детектив?_

_Полиция?_

_Будто колокол ударил в виски, голова закружилась, появилась легкая тошнота, которая мгновенно прошла, когда Лео (фраза, вызвавшая все эти перипетии, принадлежала именно ему) подошел к нему, а его «гориллы» по знаку босса профессионально скрутили, как цыплят на продажу, Даниль и Северина._

_Две минуты._

_И они одни в комнате. «Гориллы» топчутся за дверью. А Лео никак не начнет задуманное. Он крутит в руках нож, но скорее, для него это все та же непонятная игрушка взрослых, как клюшка для гольфа или французская сумка с именем для малолетнего поклонника компьютерных игр. Его злит эта ситуация. Айс в тюрьме, а Дженсен молчит. И Лео будто прорывает, будто он пытается заставить Дженсена ответить на его бессвязный поток слов и эмоций:_

\- Я так вижу, что ты не ожидал такого продолжения истории. Я за это время научился лучше разбираться в людях, дорогой Дженсен.

Ты даже не представляешь, сколько Джонов Доу появилось в морге благодаря этой практике – как поймать Дженсена Эклза, разобраться с ним по-мужски и выйти сухим из воды. Понимаешь, о чем я? Никто не придет тебе на помощь. Никаких принцев на белом коне. Только ты и я. Ты – полностью в моей власти и ты должен заплатить за эти долгие пять лет, за эти почти две тысячи дней ожидания! А я чертовски не люблю делиться и ждать! Просто ненавижу! И да, я все еще не люблю кровь на руках, поэтому я брал уроки стрельбы. Готовился, как к первой брачной ночи – только вместо крахмальных простыней и кружев я приготовил глубокую могилу, а вместо лепестков роз, риса и голубей – быстрый свинец от дружественных оружейников из Майами. Тебя просто разорвет в клочья – ничем не хуже, как если бы тебя нашинковал своей навахой Айс. И да, голову я сохраню – для него. Как утешительный приз.

\- Лео, тебе не кажется, что ты закапываешь свои таланты в землю.

\- О, Дженсен, ты пришел в себя, какой сюрприз. Спасибо, что беспокоишься о старых знакомых, но лучше подумай о своей жизни. У тебя всего три минуты в запасе. Можешь озвучить свое последнее желание…

То, что произошло потом, было мгновенным и фееричным смещением акцентов.

\- Мое последнее желание – сейчас ты его узнаешь! – Дженсен, который во время прочувствованного монолога не терял время зря, а постепенно высвободил руки и ослабил веревки на ногах, вскочил, отшвыривая стул под ноги опешившего Лео. – Ты заткнешься теперь раз и навсегда - как раз пригодятся твои чудо-пули. Твой папочка будет собирать фарш со стен, чтобы не хоронить пустой гроб в фамильном склепе! – Удар стулом, и пистолет валяется в углу, отброшенный ботинком, а Лео пытается закрыть лицо от ударов.

\- Сейчас здесь будет моя охрана! И ты все равно умрешь! – даже залитое кровью лицо и прямая угроза жизни не останавливают Лео от напыщенных речей. - Тебе не скрыться от мщения! Или отец, или Айс, когда выйдет из тюрьмы, все равно разделаются с тобой!

\- Что-то твоя охрана не торопится, ты наверно не очень хороший босс, Лео, или просто поменялись обстоятельства, если я правильно расслышал шум вертолета.

\- Я не верю, что ты меня убьешь! Тебе нельзя, если ты коп, или кто ты там еще!

\- А я нарушу свои правила, внесу поправку в свой кодекс и просто задушу тебя голыми руками, скажем так, при самообороне. Или все-таки - любимым ножом. Пули оставлю для дичи покрупнее. Как тебе такая перспектива?

Лео не успел ничего ответить не только потому, что трудно говорить со смесью из крови и зубов во рту и под угрозой ножа, больно покалывающего за ухом, а из-за того, что мощным тараном высадили дверь. И это были не «гориллы» Лео. Это был Джаред. Совершенно не готовый к картине в духе чикагской бойни. И к Дженсену с ножом у горла совершенно деморализованного Лео.

*** 


	7. 4.7. Шарада: Burn my shadows

em> **4.7. Шарада: Burn my shadows**

\- И ты думаешь, что именно Коллинз тебя хотел подставить?  
– Джаред пытался не смотреть на Дженсена, который будто переродился – будто вместо простого полицейского под прикрытием с небес спустился Зевс Громовержец во всем величии – с громом, оглушающим простых смертных, градом, смертельным для неугодных и строптивых, и дождем, идущим пеленой как в тропиках, и в ослепительных отблесках молний, как гигантский метеорит.

С лица Дженсена Эклза исчезла легкая тень страданий, казалось бы несмываемый отпечаток пережитого и испытанного, будто его истинное имя стало волшебным эликсиром молодости. Если он нужен профессиональным военным, обученным мгновенно убивать, а потом спрашивать или спрашивать со всей возможной жестокостью и хладнокровностью, если того требует ситуация.

\- Больше никто этого не знал. Северин, как я понимаю, был консультантом бюро, а вообще он занимался разработкой «идеального солдата».

\- Алек или лучше Дженсен, все-таки? Хорошо, Дженсен. Неужели этот миф о существовании «идеального солдата» – правда?

\- Да, детектив Морган. Ты видишь практически живое этому доказательство.

\- Хорошо, но, видимо, что-то в этом плане пошло не так. Коллинз до участка так и не доехал. И на связь не выходит.

\- Очень похоже на Мойру. И я не удивлюсь, что мы еще о ней услышим – она не сможет быть в бегах вечно, а вот Коллинз может и не выйти на связь.

\- Я думаю, мы сейчас узнаем точную информацию по этому вопросу.  
***  


  
\- Если он устранит оставшихся главарей, то получит контроль над всей игорной мафией.

\- Я не знаю, Коллинз. Мы могли бы просто позволить им перебить друг друга.

\- Я знаю, что ЦРУ поощряло гибкость морали, когда вы работали там, мистер Маккой, однако, мне кажется, что мы здесь стараемся достичь чего-то большего. В любом случае, нам стоит задуматься о дополнительных жертвах.

\- Значит, мы будем нянчить пятерых самых влиятельных  
бандитов Атлантик-сити. Как мы подберемся к ним?

\- Джентльмены встречаются раз в месяц в клубе «Джокер». В зале для встреч нет камер, и мобильными телефонами пользоваться тоже запрещено.

\- Нелегко будет шпионить. Даже для тебя, Коллинз.

\- Прозвучало как вызов, мистер Маккой. В клубе недавно установили систему пожаротушения. В случае неотложной необходимости, пожарники могут общаться с людьми через аудиосистему. Но любой динамик можно переделать в настоящий микрофон, поменяв полярность.  
***  
\- И ты считаешь, что мои коллеги пойдут на сделку?

\- У них не будет выбора. К тому же, меня не учили делиться.  
***  
\- У тебя есть план, Алек?

\- Нет плана. Я просто пойду в лобовую.

\- Вы двое думаете, что вы в безопасности, ведь я один. Что я слаб, а вы сильны. Это не сила. Это слабость. Посмотрите на себя... Куча завистливых идиотов. Лжецы, предающие друг друга. Мне этого не нужно. Я силен, потому что я один. Поэтому я собираюсь уничтожить вас всех.

\- Да заткни ты его уже. Эй, помоги! Мелкий ублюдок!  
***  
Казалось, в голове работало одновременно полдесятка радиостанций, где он разговаривал с другими людьми, с хрипящими помехами, разными мелодиями и бьющей по ушам рекламой: Дженсен зажмурился от пульсирующей боли в висках, сжимающей голову железным обручем. Видимо, Морган заметил что-то неладное и остановил разговор с Джаредом.  
***  
А Миша Коллинз, детектив и котовладелец, был совершенно вне игры. Никогда нельзя недооценивать роль украшений как смертельного оружия. Касания кольца Мойры хватило, чтобы обездвижить его, чтобы он остался полуманекеном – полутрупом в собственной машине, оставленной в неприметном переулке, в то время, как его бывшая пленница ловко открывала наручники и споро дозвонилась... Ну, конечно, до Ласло. Кто бы сомневался!  
***  
\- Прекрати это, Ласло, пока кто-нибудь еще не пострадал.

\- Я делаю только то, что пойдет на благо городу. Моему городу, не забывай об этом, Коллинз.

\- И ты собираешься убрать всех, кто встанет у тебя на пути?

\- Мы с тобой похожи куда больше, чем тебе хотелось бы думать. Мы оба - убийцы в своем праве. Оставь этих людей мне, Коллинз и ты не пожалеешь. Твоя мечта станет реальностью очень скоро.

  
А он, дурак, на что-то рассчитывал. Только Луи будет по нему скучать, да и то, наверное, недолго. Одна надежда, что по «маячку» Морган его вскоре найдет, когда поймет, что дело пошло не так.  
***  
\- Дженсен, ты меня слышишь? Что с тобой, скажи нам! – голоса доносились, будто из-под воды, лица, как разноцветные пятна вечерних фонарей, стали вращаться по странной и все более пугающей траектории – в висках запульсировала боль, будто сжимая их раскаленным обручем.

И Дженсен закричал изо всех сил, чтобы хоть как-то освободиться от отвратительной и тошнотворной боли, которая прошила теперь его от сердца наискосок к правому виску и обвивая как невидимый, но смертоносно-безжалостный, боа-констриктор. Еще одно мгновение обжигающей боли, и его окутала беззвучная темнота беспамятства.  
***  
Джаред уже не знал, когда было хуже. Этот день будто соединил все возможные мучительные варианты развития событий. Как в плохом боевике. Или в сериале, когда сценаристам нужно выжать еще минимум два десятка серий для мультимиллионных рейтингов, а все любимые фишки и пиар-ходы использованы:

_\- надоевшие или неугодные герои погибли или впали в кому из-за практически смертельного ранения или неизлечимой болезни,_

_\- все родственники и подруги сыграли все возможные второстепенные роли,_

_\- в сценариях - все мыслимые и политкорректные пасхальные яйца в виде постмодернистских киноцитат или просто заимствований из бестселлеров или блокбастеров,_

_\- как приглашенные звезды засветились все мало-мальски привлекательные и скандальные медиа-персоны,_

_\- все дети и родители нашлись или потерялись, как и память у неглавных героев,_

_\- исполнителя главной роли заставили спеть песню дуэтом с малолетней звездой, сыграть на гитаре или рояле, обосновав это сюжетно, дать ему вылечиться от среднесмертельной болезни, обручиться с партнершей по сериалу, сделать скандальное заявление об измене, помириться, развестись в конце сезона,_

_\- главным исполнителям дать право спродюсировать сериал и режиссировать серию в начале или середине сезона._

На руках остались только одноразовые джокеры – вроде аллигатора в бассейне, или фамильного кольца с ядом в виде орудий убийства. Но все это ничто, пыль и тлен, когда ты понимаешь, что в реальности ты просто ничего не можешь сделать или изменить, чтобы помочь близкому человеку. Когда чьи-то секретные проекты – это не просто способ добиться жирного финансирования из бюджета на исследования, но и реальные люди, которых сделали разменной картой, прикрываясь высокими словами и ложными надеждами. Джаред понял, что он не оставит эту историю. У него просто не выйдет. Слишком много тайных нитей завязано в этот кровавый клубок змей, которые ведут то ли к Минотавру, то ли к мойрам. У него в этой будущей битве титанов, по крайней мере, было преимущество, он знал, кто его противник. Точнее, он был уверен практически на 100%, что хорошее знакомство с мэром ему очень пригодится для убыстрения процесса, а пока он просто держал Дженсена за руку, пока санитарный вертолет летел в госпиталь.

Дженсен, чье лицо скорее напоминало сейчас мраморный слепок, чем лицо берксерка и безжалостной машины убийства, так и не пришел в себя ни когда Морган сказал, что нашли машину с живым, но практически парализованным Коллинзом, ни когда приехало подкрепление, ни когда прибыла бригада парамедиков. Кто-то должен за это заплатить. И Джаред мог сейчас только только гладить руку Алека-Дженсена, впавшего в своеобразный психозащитный анабиоз, и строить планы мести


	8. 4.8. Пена дней: Infernal Affairs

**_Эпилог_ **  
**_Пена дней: Infernal Affairs_ **

  
_Как писал Леонардо да Винчи: «Луна собственного света не имеет, и лишь постольку, поскольку Солнце ее видит, постольку оно делает ее светлой, и этой светлости видим мы столько, сколько светлости видит она у нас. И ночь ее получает столько блеска, сколько доставляют ей наши воды, отбрасывая отображение Солнца, которое отражается во всех водах, видных Солнцу и Луне»._

На самом деле солнечный свет отражают не океанские воды, а облака, но это мелочи. Суть Леонардо передал верно. То же можно сказать о журналистике. Пресса сама по себе ценности не имеет. Она не нужна, если событий нет. Или не о ком писать. Она сама должна сотворить такое зрелище, чтобы заработать свой хлеб. Уловить нужный отблеск. Это пена дней. А журналисты – то акулы, то дельфины, то китобои в погоне за белым Китом, которые взбивают эту пену. А мельницам судьбы нет до этого дела. Даже если кому-то кажется, что дело обстоит иначе. Они истончают нити, превращают их или в ничтожные пылинки, или в сверкающие звезды. Никто не знает, чем закончится день, что завтра будет в газетах на первых полосах:

**«Скандал в полиции: детектив из больницы попадет в тюрьму. Преступный сговор или стечение обстоятельств? Коза ностра возрождается или куда смотрит мэр?».**

**«Лейтенант Бауэр говорит на пресс-конференции с местными журналистами о внутреннем расследовании и успешном завершении длительной секретной операции под прикрытием, быстром раскрытии преступного сговора с целью убийства, а также благодарит анонимного дарителя, поддержавшего фонд помощи семьям полицейских щедрым взносом».**

**«Идеальный солдат – новый городской миф или секретный проект за деньги налогоплательщиков?».**

**«Система Мидаса – выдумка для новичков или математическая отмычка для джекпота? Мнения экспертов. Скандальное интервью с Лео Флавиани – владельцем игорной империи: под следствием, но с верой в Фортуну».**

**«Джаред Падалеки, автор бестселлеров, отказывается комментировать происходящее. Трагедия или беспардонный черный пиар? Скачайте первую главу «Кровавого покера» на нашем сайте бесплатно! Выскажите свое мнение в интернет-голосовании! Ваше мнение может повлиять на многое!».**

**«Тайное становится явным: Писатель заигрался со своими фантазиями. Владелица БА «Основной инстинкт» дает эксклюзивное интервью. Читайте полностью на третьей странице!».**

**«Кто вы, мистер Эклз? Чужая жизнь или куда приводят мечты: Интервью с миссис Кортез – Ван Мегерен. Золотой мальчик Дженсен Эклз – история с двойным дном. Новые подробности из первых рук! Не пропустите наш спецвыпуск! Следите за анонсами!».**

**«Метод Мойры: панацея или искусная манипуляция? По следам скандала с бюджетными средствами и опытами на людях. Кушетка Фрейда или кабинет доктора Калигари – что такое современный психоанализ и психотерапия? Троянский конь или Ящик Пандоры – нас консультирует профессор Северин».**

**«Новый хозяин казино в Атлантик-сити: Откровения после панихиды - вдова Флавиани-старшего не собирается сидеть дома и ждать у моря погоды. Этому бизнесу нужен свежий взгляд и новый курс. Женщины как топ-менеджеры казино – неотвратимое будущее или гламурные фантазии скучающих домохозяек?».**

**«Анонимный источник из палаты интенсивной терапии сообщает: состояние пациента Дженсена Эклза стабильно. Прогноз: тут нужно чудо, - говорит нейрохирург. Джаред Падалеки в категорической форме (эксклюзивно от нашего фотокорреспондента) отклонил предложение – продать права на экранизацию своего последнего бестселлера. Инсайдеры студии-мейджора упоминают семизначную сумму. На консилиум ожидают чудо-хирурга из Вены. Следите за обновлениями – только у нас вы узнаете все подробности из жизни знаменитостей. Это - не вызов! Это - только правда! Только факты и фотографии из первых рук!».**  
***  
«Иногда любовь бесконечна, а иногда – это просто боль», - что за розовые сопли. Голос, конечно, ничего, но вот слова. Что они знают о боли, жалкие обыватели, главная забота которых – перерасход по кредитке или свадьба кумира!

Боль – это то, что ждет Дженсена Эклза, или Алека Маккоя, неважно, глаза у него от перемены имени не станут менее привлекательными для него, точнее для его секретной коробки. Шедевр коллекции, если выражаться ходульными преувеличениями этих писак.

Идеальный солдат? Лапша для голодных обывателей. Жирная лапша, согласен. Но, кому нужны сейчас идеальные солдаты? Хорошая кормушка, да, но профессиональных киллеров на потоке не штампуют.

«Метод Мойры»? Бабские враки. Весь этот психоанализ - ничто против дробовика в упор или ножевой росписи без анестезии. Но Мойра, детка, ты не пожалеешь, когда мы встретимся. Правда, сначала тебя нужно найти. Но тут, думаю, сестрица поможет – в качестве компенсации за тюрягу.

Консультант Северин? Да неужели – будет интересно поболтать наедине. Особенно, если правда, что Дани-предательница теперь – его подружка-блондинка.

Падалеки – верный рыцарь? Вот и прекрасно, не нужно тратить время на разведку. Что может сделать человек, убивающий на бумаге, настоящему хитмену? Ничего стоящего упоминания в дневнике.

А пока нужно убрать все эти таблоиды с глаз долой и все продумать. Вечер будет жарким. А потом он займется поисками Мойры.

Айс «Ледоруб», освобожденный после скандально краткого пересмотра дела и с извинениями выпущенный за недостаточностью улик, развернул свою «палитру» - так выглядят чехлы для кистей у профессиональных визажистов. С той разницей, что у Айса она была сделана из выделанной кожи, и там были не кисти, а мобильный арсенал холодного оружия: от хирургического скальпеля и сапожного шила до настоящего самурайского клинка…

Дани с отвращением посмотрела на себя в зеркало – черные корни, резко контрастирующие с платиновыми прядями, отросшие концы короткой модной стрижки, которая уже некрасиво топорщилась на шее, а челка навевала мысли о гигантской болонке, если абстрагироваться от красной кожанки и ультраоблегающего мини-платья. Невеста «по каталогу» без чулок и босиком. Итальянские черные шпильки валялись возле кровати - свою роль в их освобождении они сыграли, но из-за прицельного использования в качестве оружия против одного из амбалов Лео, запихнувших их в багажник, пришли в совершенную негодность. Северин все никак не заканчивал свои секретные переговоры с каким-то боссом Атлантик-сити. Тот был то ли венгром, то ли просто кличка у него была такая – «Ласло». А пока он не договорит, парикмахера ей не видать, новой одежды тоже. Маникюр вообще погиб окончательно, пока они лихорадочно вскрывали багажник изнутри – одна радость, что помимо новехонького джипа Лео лишился двух своих «горилл». Они с Северином были не просто готовы к такому развитию событий, а еще и вовремя убрались из «горячей точки». Северин все правильно рассчитал. И все пойдет по плану. Теперь дело за малым – получить гонорар и свалить в Мексику. Или на Гавайи.

За такими красочными размышлениями она и не услышала, как скрипнула дверь. Хлопок (даже самые современные пистолеты с супер-глушителями издают звуки), и красным теперь стало все вокруг.  
***  
 **«Совершенно секретно.**  
 **После прочтения сжечь.**

**Тема: Орфей.**  
 **Кому: Арес.**  
 **От кого: Олимп.**

**В связи с провалом Гермеса и угрозой срыва операции «Титаны», приказываю дезактивировать Орфея.**

**Срок – 48 часов с момента пробуждения. Сопутствующий ущерб как потери гражданского населения допустим в связи чрезвычайной важностью и необходимостью соблюдать секретность.**

**Персея отправить в служебную командировку в Европу.**  
 **Возможные направления: Вена, Амстердам, Берлин.**

**Для прессы подготовить необходимую легенду «по мотивам». Для контрразведки – «серую» версию событий.**

**Консультации Борея закончить в течение суток. Борея изолировать до особого распоряжения. Сопутствующий ущерб предполагается.**

**Завтра в ваше распоряжение прибудет новый агент – детектив Артемида. Легенда: Диана Арчер, «чистильщик с лицензией» для Орфея.**

**Связь через день в 22.00 по Гринвичу, начиная с завтрашнего дня.**

**В случае форс-мажорных обстоятельств использовать срочный код служебной связи: Ритуалы».**


End file.
